Dragon's Tail
by tyrantash
Summary: Okay guys this is my first Fan Fiction, just kinda testing the waters see if anyone likes it, I'm not the greatest writer in the world but had this idea in my head and wanted to share it. So its pretty much a retelling of Fairy Tail just with some twists and the major one being that Lucy's is a type of dragon slayer. Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail,
1. unexpected incounter

Lucy was tired, she'd been travailing for days. She heard a rumour that the great salamander was somewhere in the town up a head. She's been searching for him for moths now, come so close to finding him many times but was always a day or two to late. She always knew he'd been there by the destruction he left behind. This time she was hoping maybe she had gotten there in time to actually find him. The town seemed to be fine and nothing seemed to be on fire. "Hopefully he's actually here," she whispered out loud to herself.

Now Lucy picked up her pace hoping that her long search would soon be over. As she ran, she recalled the memory of her mother just before she had died telling her that Lucy wasn't the only mage out there that had the ability to call on the powers of a dragon. Her mother had urged her to leave the mansion and go find these people that might be able to help her better control her magic. Shortly after her mother had passed she did just that. It had been over two years now since she had run from her father and his house. He hadn't tried to find her and she could only assume that he was to busy with his work to even notice that she wasn't there anymore.

Lucy slowed as she entered the town as she could hear a faint yell off in the distance, like overly excited girls. Her magic allowed her to have really sensitive ears so even though the shouting came from somewhere in the center of the city, she could still hear them as if they were right beside her. Her magic also allowed her to change her appearance when she went into battle giving her wings, tail and horns. The only thing that always stayed with her was her ears. They weren't huge ears just little ones that sat on her head almost like a reminder that her magic was always with her no matter where she went.

Stopping suddenly Lucy started to sniff, she could smell all the delicious food that the town had to offer. It had been days since she had a good meal and could feel her stomach start to growl. Standing outside one of the shops that had a delicious looking pastry, she heard it, one of the girls had definitely said his name. Disregarding her hunger for later, she took off. As got the center of the town there was a nice fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Off to the left of the courtyard were the girls she had heard earlier, gathered around some guy. He was signing stuff for them and they all seemed like they where in love with him. She walked up to the group slowly, wanting to make sure that it was actually salamander before she revealed to him that she had been searching everywhere for him. She could tell right away that maybe this wasn't the right guy he didn't seem to have ears like she did but maybe he was able to hide his. She'd have to ask if that was possible.

Just as she got to the group of girls the man turned. His eyes lit up when he saw her, he immediately walked over to her grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Lucy was a little confused at this point. Why had this man all of a sudden taken such an interest in her? Maybe she was right, as he seemed to notice her ears when he showed interest.

"My lady I am the great salamander, whats your name?" He inquired staring rather intently at her ears, making her face a little hot.

"um, it's Lucy" She managed.

"My, what a pretty name. Means light, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Yes" Lucy said tilting her head to the side slightly. Could this really be him? _The_ Salamander?

"Why don't you come have dinner with me?" He used the hand he still had a hold of her arm with to pull her a little closer as he asked.

Lucy could feel her stomach growl again at the thought of food she had been so close to getting something good to eat. Looking at the man in front of her Lucy could feel that something was off she could tell that he was trying to influence her some way she just couldn't pinpoint how. "I don't know I'm kinda in a hurry, maybe some other time?"

"Oh come on my dearest Lucy! You look like you could really enjoy a nice hot meal." He said to her as he slowly snacked his arm around her shoulders.

Okay, now Lucy was starting to get a little creeped out. This guy really needed to learn to keep his hands to himself. "Okay look yeah, it may have been a few days since I've had a good meal but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna just have dinner with the first creep that decided to ask me!" She moved away from him grabbing his arm and pushing it off of her shoulders.

"I didn't mean anything by it my sweet, I just wanted to get to know you a little better and find out why you had these cute ears. Not many people have ears such as those you must be pretty special." He started to take a step toward Lucy his hands outstretched in front of him reaching for her ears as he spoke about them.

"HEY!" She smacked his hands knocking him out of his trance like state. "No one touches the ears, and I don't know about special but I'm a dragon slayer, meaning i could kick your ass easy if I wanted to." she said slowly backing away from him. Realizing he isn't who he says he is.

"Oh, so you're a dragon slayer huh, must be a pretty rare magic seeing as I've never actually seen one for my self, sure I've heard about them and how you can tell you've found one by the fact that they have ears." He smirked slyly, "if I had known I was gonna run into a dragon slayer today I might have brought a few more magic rings with me."

"All the magic rings in the world aren't going to help you now." Lucy could feel the familiar pull of her magic as she called on it. She didn't need to use a full transformation so she focused her magic to her hands. Her fingers grew claws and her hands and forearms started to form golden scales. Lucy rushed forward just as she was about to strike this Salamander guy she caught the sent of fire and wilderness, like a forest on a hot summers day, could it be him?


	2. Animal

sorry its kinda short was having a little trouble writing the fighting stuff not very good at it. I'm hoping that with time I'll get better at it. Anyways here's the new chapter hope you enjoy it sorry it took so long :(

* * *

It was a scent Lucy wouldn't forget because she'd been following it for so long. "it's him," she whispered. Looking around Lucy caught sight of a strange young man standing just on the edge of the courtyard, he was average height, well muscled with pink hair, and sitting on top of his strangely colored hair were a set ears.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes this guy in front of her had ears just like her. Did that mean that he was a dragon slayer just like her. "Are you Salamander ?" Lucy asked before she could get her answer she felt something hard hit her head and her world went black.

"got ya! Thanks who ever you are she probably would have kicked my butt if it wasnt for you distracting her, shes gonna sell for a lot of money on the black market not many people have seen a dragon slayer before" the guy that Lucy had been fighting didn't bother to look at the new comer other wise he would have noticed that he was a dragon slayer to, he just picked yup Lucy's unconscious body and started to walk away.

"Hey! What do you think your doing, you cant just go around kidnapping people" the young man said

"Look kid why don't you just turn around and pretend that you didn't see anything I don't want to hurt you" the fake salamander said as he turned around he grew wide eyed. "You have ears too, Who are you?"

"The names Natsu not that it matters, your either gonna put her down and leave or I'm gonna have to make you"

"ha really funny kid do you have any idea how much I could get for her on the black market, some rich person would love to have them selves a pretty dragon slayer like her."

"She's a human being you cant just sell her off like she some animal." Natsu's expression harden hes dealt with people like this before, many times in fact it came with have the permanent set of ears attached to his head, it was like a beacon letting everyone know what he was.

"but she is an animal having the dragon slayer ability makes you part dragon does it not, which would make her part animal, look I'm getting tired of explain myself to you so I'm gonna take the girl and be on my way." Bora was about to lean down and pick Lucy up when Natsu came at him.

Natsu was no stranger to fighting, it was gonna be pretty simple to take out this Bora guy, he wasn't gonna let him take some girl to sell her off to the highest bidder. As Natsu came at him he knew that this guy stood no chance agents him. He punch him in the gut sending him flying to lad beside the fountain, Natsu stood between Bora and Lucy, "Your not taking her anywhere, like I said shes not some animal you can sell" a low growl coming from deep in Natsu's chest, "your gonna have to go through me if you wanna take her"

"ya well maybe I'll just take both of you I'm sure someone would like a pair of dragon slayers." A huge smile appearing on Bora's lips as he stood. Reaching for his hand Bora quickly shot a blast of fire Natsu's way

Bora's eyes grew wide as he watched Natsu eat his fire magic attack "You should have waited to see what type of dragon slayer I was before you attacked thanks for the meal, I'm fired up now" Before Bora had the time to react Natsu shot the blast of magic right back at him in a fire breath attack. Bora fell to the ground knocked out.

"to easy." Natsu said when he looked up he could hear the guards of the city yelling, he didn't notice that his fire attack had damaged the whole area that was in front of him "whoops guess I over did it better get out of here before they show up, but what about her.. guess ill just have to take her with me till she wakes back up" Natsu thought out loud

With that he walked back over to Lucy picking her up and taking off back out of the city. He didn't stop running till it started to get dark she should be waking up soon and he didn't want to startle her.

* * *

Hey guys Thanks for all the feed back I really appreciate it :)

I'm super new to this so sorry if it sometimes takes me a while to post new chapters I'm kinda working on it as I go most days life kinda just gets in the way.

let me know what you guys thought of the chapter :)


End file.
